The Vampire Diaries: The Last Chapter
by trakrlin
Summary: One shot. This takes place after the last episode of "The Vampire Diaries" season 8, episode 16. Caroline is very upset about the death of her lover. She sets out to get revenge, with the help of of an old friend of course.


" Stefan is dead," said Damon

" He wanted to save me, and not himself. I am so sorry Caroline", expressed Damon.

" No, you must be wrong," cried Caroline.

" He would not just leave me, and my daughters like this," expressed Caroline.

Caroline grew angry with the noble deed Stefan had done. She left Mystic Falls, and everyone in it. She even left her children, who really needed a mother figure in their life. Caroline felt no emotion about any of the decisions she was making. She only cared about herself, and no one else.

As years passed, Stefan was awakened. Damon did not understand how this was possible. He eventually went out to talk to many people to understand the supernatural point of view of what had happened to Stefan. None of them would help Damon, because of his gruesome past. Damon grew frustrated with the way the people was treating him. He ended up killing them all just out of spite. He was now on the lookout for Caroline. He was not prepared for what he was about to find out.

Caroline was long gone from Mystic Falls, but fairly close to Klaus. She was in the town of New Orleans. Damon was not aware of this. He had thought she was still with her two daughters back in Mystic Falls, but was he surprised.

Once Damon reached out to Caroline, he realized she had changed. She was not the woman she once was, and I can promise you that she did not change for the better. Damon felt as if Klaus had to do with the changing of Caroline. He was right, but that was not the only thing Klaus was responsible for.

" What is going on, Klaus? Why do you feel that you always have to get involved in stuff that you have no right to be in," asked Damon.

" Nice to see you as well, Damon. Oh, yeah. How is your brother doing by the way? I heard he got himself in a pretty tough situation," Klaus said this as if it was a joke.

" You see, you are wrong. Just between you and I, Stefan wanted to die. He couldn't stand being human. He didn't want to be in hell for the rest of his pathetic human life,"said Damon.

" Now, I want to know why you had your sister wake him up, and do not try to tell me it was not Freya, whenever we both know she is the only one with enough power to perform such a difficult and draining spell.

" Caroline wants revenge. She knew Stefan hated being human, but she never dreamed he would leave her, and her daughters just so he could run from his problems like a coward," Klaus explained.

Now that Damon knew exactly what was going to happen, he went out to find Stefan to warn him. Once he had caught up to Stefan, he began to explain everything that had just happened, but all Stefan could think about was Elena. He wondered where she was at, and how she was doing. At this point in time, he still thought Elena and Damon was together, but was he wrong.

Stefan finally asked about Elena. He then figured out that Elena and Damon was in fact, not together. Now all Stefan could think about was finding Elena. So, that is exactly what he did.

Stefan and Elena met at a coffee shop in Mystic Falls. Stefan was not thinking about what Damon had told him about Caroline, Freya, or Klaus. Stefan was only focused on Elena. They instantly began to fall back in love. They did not want to waste another minute of not being married. They planned their wedding for May. It was only April at the time.

May rolled around. It was exactly one week before the wedding, and there was a knock at the door. It was Caroline. She slammed the door open, went straight to Stefan, and killed him in cold blood. Elena didn't know what to think. She was in shock, but she knew exactly what she had to do. She killed Caroline, and then herself. Damon walked in just seconds after Elena had stabbed herself in her stomach. Damon tried to give her his blood, but she wouldn't take it. She wanted to be with Stefan. Damon blamed himself, and eventually ended up killing himself as well.

Klaus took everything they had. Including Caroline's daughters. He let Caroline's daughters live with Freya, so they could reach their full potential with their magical powers. Klaus felt that would, eventually, make outstanding witches. Klaus got Freya a house in the country to raise the girls in seclusion. They was finally happy, but Klaus warned Freya to never speak of Caroline, Damon, Stefan, or Elena, ever again. Freya followed Klaus's order, and they lived a very happy life.


End file.
